


Laurens, I Like You A Lot

by InimitableAnOriginal, SerenaEP



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brain Damage, Canon Gay Relationship, Daveed Diggs - Freeform, Disability, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philip Schuyler is a bit mean, Punching, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Warnings May Change, but he comes around, more relationships to be decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableAnOriginal/pseuds/InimitableAnOriginal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaEP/pseuds/SerenaEP
Summary: Alexander Hamilton finds in place within the Schuyler home and learns to live and love with the help of a certain certain curly-haired boy who goes by the name John Laurens.





	1. In New York You Can Be A New Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing Jess for helping me to write and edit, any constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy xx

“Thank you, for flying with American Airlines, we will be landing in approximately fifteen minutes. The weather in New York City is currently 77ºF and the local time is 2:24pm Eastern Time Zone. If you are returning from a holiday, welcome home. If you are here to visit, we hope you enjoy your stay. The seatbelt sign has been turned on and we ask that you stay seated during the remainder of the flight.”

The sound of the pilot voice over the speaker system of the airplane did nothing to calm Alexander Hamilton down. His eyes darted back and forth every few seconds in fear.  
“Are you sure you are ok?” 

Alexander turned to his left. A young, dark haired flight attendant was leaning beside him.   
“I’m fine.” He answered through gritted teeth. “Perfectly fine.” 

The flight attendant looked at him with a look that told Alexander she definitely did not believe him, but she stood up and walked away nonetheless. Alexander let out a breath. Half of the anxiety he had dealt with on this plane was because of that nosy woman. He knew it was her job, but he still felt uncomfortable whenever she came past.

••

The jolting and rumbling of the plane hitting the runway startled Alexander. His head shot to the right.  
“I.. what… was that meant to happen?” He asked worriedly. The man beside him just snorted and nodded, causing Alexander to go bright red and sink into his chair.   
“I.. I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Honey, it’s ok.” A lady across the aisle assured, grabbing Alexander’s hand. “I was the same way on my first flight. Look, we can stand up now.” She gestured towards the people a few rows ahead, standing and pulling belongings out of the overhead compartments. 

Alexander stood, shaking his legs slightly to get the blood flowing. He opened the compartment and pulled out his small and battered, blue backpack. He walked down the carpeted floor of the plane, following the line of people towards the exit. 

He looked towards the floor as he passed the dark-haired flight attendant and stepped off into the jetway. He followed the group of people as they walked through the enclosed area until he finally found himself in the middle of the airport.

The airport had more windows than Alexander had ever seen in his life. Small shops and cafes decorated the walls and back-to-back couches were located in small groups in front of the windows. 

Alexander reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He squinted his eyes to read the messy handwriting.   
“Baggage Claim.” He read aloud. He looked up at one of the many signs and to his relief, saw the very same words he had just found on the paper.

He followed the arrow and then a number of other signs until he arrived at what he assumed to be Baggage Claim. Small groups of people, families Alexander presumed, stood before a large conveyor belt, watching suitcases pass by them. 

“Why do I need to be here?” Alexander muttered to himself. “All I have is this stupid backpack.”

“Alexander Hamilton?” 

Alexander turned around slowly, surprised to hear his name mentioned in this new country.   
“Uh, yes, that is me.”

“Oh excellent! I’m your social worker, Jasmine Cephas Jones.” Jasmine smiled at Alexander, her smile reminded him of his mother’s smile. Jasmine had brown curly hair, that hung below her shoulders. She wore a pair of light skinny jeans and a white top that hung off her left shoulder.

“Do you have a bag to collect, Alexander?” Jasmine asked, eyeing his small backpack that he held in his hand. 

“Yes, I mean no. Sorry. This is all I have.” Alexander held up his backpack, slightly embarrassed. He slipped his arms through the straps and shrugged it on. The straps were loose, the years of use having worn them out and it hung below his hips.

“Ok, not to worry, not to worry.” Jasmine assured Alexander, looking over his shoulder at the crowded exit. “Let’s find another way out. If we leave through that door we’ll be lucky to be home by tomorrow.”

Alexander laughed slightly, mostly to be polite and followed Jasmine, who had began walking towards the escalator. The airport was cold, and Alexander shivered in his light clothing. Jasmine once again eyed the short boys backpack, wondering if he even owned a jacket. 

Alexander personally did not like the way Jasmine kept looking at his backpack, he knew her job was to make sure he was in a safe position but he felt as if he was constantly being judged. 

“So, Alexander. We’ll be taking a cab from here to your new foster family. Are you excited?”  
“Very.” Alexander retorted dryly.

The rest of the walk through the airport was silent, Alexander a few steps behind Jasmine. Unpleasant thoughts clouded his head. He hadn’t heard of many foster homes. Only of abusive homes. Or those with alcoholic parents. He was yet to work out why it deserved to be called a foster ‘family.’ 

“Alexander, are you going to get in?” 

Alexander jumped. Jasmine was talking to him from the backseat of a yellow taxi.  
“I’m so sorry. I just. I was. I’m sorry.” He mumbled and shook his head as he climbed into the car, placing his backpack on his lap, placing his hand around the strap protectively.

“So, you guys from around here?” The taxi driver looked in the rear-view mirror at the two passengers, trying to make conversation. Jasmine smiled at him and nodded. The two of them began conversing about New York while Alexander rested his head on the door, not saying a word. 

••

“This is it, Alexander.” Jasmine’s words broke Alexander out of his daydream. He opened the car door, and stepped out as he watched Jasmine pay the taxi driver. They were standing on the corner of a long street, with small trees planted every few metres. 

The houses along the street were relatively big, and very nice looking. Alexander wondered if his foster home was one of these. He hoped not. Big houses usually mean well-off people, and in Alexander’s experience well-off people were snobby and obsessed with their money. 

Jasmine walked around the back off the car and stood next to Alexander. “Your new foster family is just down this street, Alexander.”   
“It’s a foster home, I’m not calling them family yet.” Alexander’s spoke firmly.

“You have to at least give them a chance, Alexander.” Jasmine seemed as if she was getting tired of Alexander, but she kept a smile plastered on her face.

“I am giving them a chance. A chance to become my family.” Alexander snapped. “Now, let’s just go. I’m tired.”   
“Ok, ok. Follow me.”

The ground was uneven and made from millions of small stones. The thin shoes on Alexander’s feet were worn-down and did not protect his feet from the sharp feeling of the stones. He gritted his teeth and continued walking despite the pain.

“This is it.” Jasmine announced, stopping suddenly. Alexander breathed a sigh of relief, his feet throbbing with pain. The house was definitely not the biggest on the street, but it was still very up-market. Alexander took a deep breath, praying that this family would be kind.

Jasmine reached up and pressed a button on the tall back gate that surrounded the family's property. There was a loud crackling noise and a man’s voice spoke loudly.  
“Yes? This is Philip Schuyler. To whom am I speaking?” 

Jasmine stood taller so she was at the same height as the intercom.   
“Hello Philip. This is Jasmine Cephas Jones, I am here with young Alexander.” Her eyes flickered down towards the short boy, who was swaying awkwardly on his heels.

“Oh of course! Come right in, I’ll open the gate.” Philip gushed. There was once again a loud crackle and a click signalling that the gate was now unlocked. 

Jasmine pushed open the gate, and began towards the house, motioning for Alexander to follow. As he walked up the rocky path, Alexander took note of all that was around him. Small rose bushes lined the path. 

A wooden table with matching wooden chairs sat outside under a large, shady oak tree. At the end of the path sat the house. It was a white, two story home. The front porch, was made from smooth wooden planks, also painted white. The stairs leading onto the porch were set between two tall columns that held the balcony. 

••

“Would you like to knock?” Jasmine took a step back from Alexander, trying to prepare for meeting his new family. He was one of the most shy and broken boys she had ever seen. Her heart had broken she first heard his story and she knew she had to help him learn to love again.

She watched as Alexander lifted a small fist, just skin and bones, to the door and knock softly three times.

She watched as his breathing increased slightly. He began whispering to himself, what she could only imagine to be words of encouragement, words of hope. 

She was so lost in thought that the crack of the door startled her. She took a step forward, so she was standing just behind Alexander.

The door opened, illuminating Alexander and Jasmine’s faces. Standing in the doorway was a group of six people. A man, who Alexander presumed to be Philip, was standing with his arm around the waist of a woman who could only be his wife.

In front of them stood three teenage girls and a small boy. They all wore large smiles on their faces, and their eyes sparkled like diamonds. Alexander felt a pang of jealousy and sadness in his chest as he saw the love they all held for one another.

“Alexander!” Philip shouted. “We are so glad you’re here. Come in, come in.” The family moved the one side, and Jasmine ushered Alexander inside. 

“Angelica,” Philip stated, catching the eye of one of the teenage girls. “Could you please put the kettle on?” The girl nodded and scurried down the hallway. 

“John,” Philip turned towards the young boy. “Could you please set the table for eight people?” The boy ran in the same direction as his sister, his hair falling over his eyes.

“Eliza,” Philip looked towards the older of the two remaining girls. “Could you please show Alexander to his bedroom? Peggy, you can go too.” The two girls nodded and one of them, Peggy, grabbed Alexander’s hand.

“Come on, Alexander! Let’s go.” She began to skip down the hall, dragging Alexander behind her. “Your room is beside John’s.” She told him as they began to ascend the stairs. The top story of the house was dark. Eliza, the girl behind Alexander, flicked a switch on the wall, lighting up the top hallway.

“It’s just down here! Come on, come on!” Peggy jumped excitedly as she let go of Alexander’s hand and ran down to the end of the hallway.

“Don’t worry, she isn’t always like this. She’s just very happy that you’re here.” Eliza whispered in Alexander’s ear. “Tomorrow you’ll barely see her!” 

“Come on! Hurry UP!” Peggy jumped on the spot as Alexander and Eliza approached her. “This one is yours.” She told Alexander, pointing at a closed light-grey door. 

Alexander placed his hand on the door handle and turned towards the girls, wondering if he was allowed to open it. The girls nodded at him and he turned the handle, a cool breeze hitting his face as he pushed it open.

He stepped inside, and the girls followed.  
“Do you like it?” Peggy’s asked him excitedly.  
“Give him time to look at it.” Eliza groaned. “You are so annoying when you’re excited.”

Alexander grinned slightly. He missed arguing with his brother. 

The room was by no stretch of imagination small, like Alexander had expected. In one corner sat a black desk with a spinning desk chair. On the wall opposite sat a double bed, a blue quilt draped over the top. A lamp sat on his bedside table. 

“You can put your clothes here.” Eliza told him, pointing to a chest of drawers. “Where are they?” She asked, looking around as if she expected to see a suitcase. Embarrassed, Alexander held up his backpack.

Once she understood, Eliza nodded and smiled at him sadly. Alexander looked away, he hated the sympathetic smiles people gave him whenever he opened up.

“We’ll let you settle in then.” Eliza announced, breaking the silence. “You can put your things in the drawers and the bathroom is in there.” She pointed at a door beside the chest of drawers. “Come down to dinner when you’re done.”

“Thank you.” Alexander said as the sisters walked out, leaving him alone. Alexander walked over to to the bed and sat his backpack down. He unzipped it and pulled out the few pairs of clothes that he had.

He placed his longer clothes into one drawer, and the shorter clothes into another. In a third drawer he placed a photo of him and his mother, a letter from his cousin and a few pencils. The only remaining item in his backpack was his notebook. His prized possession. His anchor.

He pulled it out and tucked it under his mattress, making a mental note to find a more safe place. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and washed his face. He looked into the mirror, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled at himself.

••

“So, Alexander. Do you go by Alex?” 

Alexander was seated at the dinner table. He looked up at Philip.   
“Uh, I’ve never actually had a nickname before. That would be nice.” He admitted.

“Well, Alex.” Philip laughed. “You seem to have enjoyed your meal.” He gestured toward Alexander’s plate which was spotless. 

“It’s the best meal I’ve had in a long time.” Alexander gushed. “Thank you so much Mrs. Schuyler.”

“Oh, that is no problem dear, but please, call me Catherine.” Catherine smiled at the young boy. “You can help yourself to more if you like, the dish is in the kitchen.”

“Oh, no thank you, Catherine.” Alexander shook his head, placing his cutlery diagonally across his plate.

The meal continued without a hitch and Alexander was introduced to his new family. Angelica was the oldest at sixteen. Next came Eliza who was fifteen, the same age as Alexander. The youngest of the girls was Peggy at thirteen years old. The youngest of them all, the baby of the family, was John Bradstreet who was only eight years old. 

••

“Will you be ok?” Jasmine looked Alexander in the eye. “Are you going to be ok here?” 

Alexander nodded. “I think I can do it. Thank you.” He offered the social worker a smile, which she returned. 

“Well, you have my number.” She told him. “Message me if you ever feel unsafe. The Schuyler’s are happy for you to be here. Please, let them help you.”

“I’ll try.” 

She put a shoulder on the small boys shoulder.   
“Have fun, Alex.” She smiled at him. “You don’t need to look after yourself anymore. You can be a kid again.”

“Thank you, Jasmine.” Alexander watched as his social worker walked out the front door. For a moment, he felt scared. Scared that the Schuyler’s had only been acting nice while Jasmine was there. 

He felt himself tense up as he walked tentatively towards the living room. Philip and Catherine were watching something on the TV. Angelica and Eliza were bent over what looked to be homework at the kitchen table. 

John was sitting on one of the couches, playing with a handheld gaming system.

“I uh, I um.” Alexander cleared his throat. “I’m going to uh, go to bed. Tired.” He spoke quickly. Philip and Catherine exchanged glances, but smiled at Alexander nonetheless. 

“Alright, Alex. Have a good sleep.” Catherine’s voice was soft. It comforted Alexander. The rest of the family offered a range of ‘good-night’s’ and ‘sleep-well’s.’ 

••

Alexander Hamilton sat in his bed. The bedside lamp illuminating the notebook he held in his hand. He opened it to the next empty page, and in his messy scrawl he wrote the words that had been circling around his head the entire day;

in new york  
you can be a new man


	2. Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alexander's first day at an American school. What will it be like? Who will he meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the incredible Jess helped me with suggestions (or encouraging me to write!) Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. :)

“Egg?” 

 

Alexander Hamilton was sat on a stool in front of the kitchen bench. Catherine Schuyler stood on the other side, holding a pan of fried eggs. Alexander nodded quickly and watched as the egg slid from the pan to his plate, bouncing slightly.

 

He picked up the cutlery on either side of his plate and began to eat his egg, savouring every mouthful. 

“Mrs. Schuy- Catherine, this is amazing.” He praised, as he finished his last bite of egg. He placed the cutlery diagonally across the plate and stood up, walking towards the kitchen sink. He rinsed the plate and placed it into the dishwasher just as Catherine had done earlier.

 

“Alex,” Catherine started. “Do you not have any clean clothes?” She asked, confused. Alexander looked down at himself. He was wearing the same clothes he had worn yesterday. Embarrassed, he shook his head.  

“I have two pairs of clothes. I can’t… I mean the other pair I can’t… it isn’t… they aren’t clean.” He said finally.

 

Catherine placed an empty mug into the sink and turned back to Alexander.    
“Well, you aren’t the tallest of sixteen year olds.” She pointed out. “I wouldn’t be surprised if John has some clothes that he’s yet to grow into. I’ll go have a look for you.” She said, smiling. 

 

  * •



 

“Ok, Alex.” Catherine spoke loudly, grabbing the attention of not only Alexander, but also Peggy and Eliza who were fighting over the last apple. In her hand was a pile of folded clothes. “These are John’s clothes that he is yet to grow into.” She explained, holding the pile out towards him. “He is more than happy for you to borrow them.” She assured, seeing the anxious look on Alexander’s face.

 

Once in his room, Alexander began to sort through the pile. There were a few t-shirts, most bearing logos of sporting teams he hadn’t heard of, a few pairs of jeans, and one pair of shorts. Alexander decided on a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. 

 

He got changed, leaving his dirty clothes in a small pile next to his bed and headed into the bathroom. On the counter was a toothbrush, still in it’s packet, an unopened tube of toothpaste,a pack of elastic hair ties and a comb. 

 

Next to the toiletries was a small note.

 

_ Hey Alex, _

_ I saw you didn’t have much stuff _

_ So I got you some of the essentials _

_ If you need anything _

_ (even undies!) _

_ Just tell me and I’ll happily take you shopping _

_ \- Your Sister, Angelica. Xx _

 

Alexander grinned, folding the note carefully and pushing it into his pocket. He placed the toothbrush and toothpaste in the cabinet under the sink, having used his own earlier that morning. He opened the pack of hair ties and used the comb to pull his long hair into a ponytail. He had just finished tying his hair when he heard Philip, his foster father, call for him from downstairs.

 

“ALEX? COULD YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE?” 

 

Collecting his small bag; containing only his notebook, a few broken pencils and an empty plastic water bottle, Alexander hurried down the stairs, Eliza’s words from last night about her father still haunting him. 

 

“Yes?” Alexander asked, standing beside the dining table where Philip sat, reading the newspaper and drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

“I was just wondering,” Philip began, “If you had all your school supplies?” He asked, eyeing Alexander’s obviously empty bag.

 

“Oh, yes.” Alexander lied, willing his face not to turn red like it usually did whenever he lied. “My books from my old school still have plenty of spare pages. And my pencil case is full. Thank you for checking though.”

 

Alexander scanned the kitchen. Peggy was standing by the sink, one eyebrow raised. 

“Your face is bright red, Alex.” She pointed out. “You are not a good liar.” 

 

Alexander glared at Peggy and turned back to Philip.

“I do have the stuff. I promise.” He said, biting the inside of his cheek. “And.” He turned back to face Peggy. “I’m just hot. I had the shower really warm.” 

 

Before Peggy could speak, Alexander left the kitchen. He sat on the bottom of the stairs, the back of his hands against his cheek.  _ I need to work on my lying, if the Schuyler’s are going to be this invasive of my privacy.  _

 

Alexander was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn’t notice Peggy leaving the kitchen. He didn’t notice her standing before him. He didn’t even notice her taking his bag that was resting by his feet.

 

“You were lying!” 

 

Alexander looked up. Peggy was standing in front of him, his bag in her hand, unzipped. 

“FOR FUCK SAKE PEGGY.” Alexander screamed, his face even redder than before. He pulled his bag from her hand, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

Philip ran from the kitchen, tripping over his own feet as he reached the two children. 

“What is going on?” His voice was firm, but quiet, calming Alexander slightly. He hugged his bag closer to his chest. 

 

“Peggy, she-” Alexander began to speak, but was interrupted by Peggy.

“Alex lied. He doesn’t have any school supplies in his bag at all. I checked.” Peggy explained, smiling up at her father. 

 

“Peggy, be quiet, for just a moment.” Philip sighed. “Please, wait in the kitchen, I want to talk to Alex first, and Peggy, I’ll talk to you after.” Peggy smiled sweetly, bouncing into the living room. 

 

“Sit down.” Philip motioned toward the stairs. Alexander sat down, and Philip sat beside him. “What happened, Alex?” 

 

“Peggy took my bag.” Alexander started to cry again. “I overreacted but she can’t take it. It’s the only thing I still have that’s mine.” Alexander whispered the last sentence, tears falling freely from his eyes. 

 

Philip’s heart broke for the young boy. He placed a hand on Alexander’s back, in a gesture he meant to be comforting, but Alexander flinched at the touch. He pulled his hand away, not wanting to make the boy any more upset than he already was. 

 

“Peggy, is a slightly, shall we say,  _ difficult _ , child.” Philip whispered, so that Peggy wouldn’t be able to hear him. “But she means well.” 

“I’m sure she does.” Alexander agreed. “I’m so sorry. I’ll fix this all up.” He said, standing up quickly, and tripping slightly.

 

Philip laughed. “Alex, there is nothing for you to fix.” He assured the boy. “Except maybe your language. We try not to swear in this house, especially around John.” He added. Alexander smiled. 

“Thank you, Philip.” 

 

  * •



 

Alexander fished around in the front pocket of his backpack. He found a few loose coins, all East Caribbean Dollars, which he picked up and placed in a pile in front of Angelica’s bedroom door. He pulled a page from his notebook, and scrawled a quick note on it.

 

_ This is for the toiletries. - A.Ham _

He slipped the note under the pile of the money and walked back downstairs. Peggy was leaning against the rail, a sheepish grin on her face.

“Hey, Alex.” She greeted Alexander as he reached her.

“Hello Peggy.” Alexander grumbled, not meeting her eyes.

“I wanted to apologise for this morning.” She told him. “Oh! These are for you.” She held out a plastic shopping bag, overflowing with different stationery items.

 

Alexander took the bag reluctantly. 

“I think Mom already labeled the books with your subjects. She also printed off your timetable.” Peggy explained. 

“Thank you, Peggy.” Alexander smiled. “I guess I’ll put them into my bag.” He told her, and walked toward the living room. He sat on the floor and pulled out a piece of paper with a timetable printed on the front. 

 

His timetable was set over 2 weeks, labelled ‘Week A,’ and ‘Week B.’ The times for each lesson were labeled clearly, and the teacher and room number were set beside each lesson. 

“Uh, Peggy?” He asked, looking up at the girl who was still leaning on the staircase, watching him. “Is it Week A or B?” 

 

“B.” She answered, pulling out her own timetable and scanning over her lessons. “And it’s Monday by the way.” 

“I know that.” Alexander rolled his eyes, and looked back to what lessons he had.

 

_ Mon. B. _

**9:00am-9:45am:** Advanced English. (ARS; U23)

**9:45am-10:30am:** Music (LMM; L11)

**10:30am-11:15am:** Music (LMM; L11)

**RECESS**

**11:35am-12:20pm:** American History (DDS; U01)

**12:20pm-1:05pm:**  American History (DDS; U01)

**LUNCH** **  
** **1:45pm-2:30pm:** Biology (LOM; L15)

**2:30pm-3:10pm:** Study Hall (U07)

 

“English first…” Alexander whispered to himself, folding his timetable into an organization diary that Catherine had given him. “Nice.” 

 

He checked, for what would be the tenth time in the space of fifteen minutes, that his notebook was still in his bag; and it was. He rubbed his finger over the leather cover. It reminded him of his mother.

 

“Kids? Time to go!” Philip called from the front door, jingling his car keys in his hand. John was the first to meet him, running down the stairs do at a time, dragging his blue backpack behind him. Eliza and Angelica were whispering to each other as they walked slowly down the stairs, Angelica’s eyes resting on Alexander, who looked away, feeling slightly awkward.  

 

Alexander waited until Angelica, Peggy, Eliza and John had left the house before he began to follow. He didn’t want to intrude on their private conversations or family moments. 

“Are we walking?” Alexander asked Philip, watching as he locked the front door.

“Well, I think Eliza is. You can either go with her or come in the car with me.” Philip answered, beginning to raise his hand to play with the boys hair, but thought the better of it, remembering Alexander’s response during their conversation on the stairs.

  
“I’ll walk with Eliza.” Alexander told him, stepping down the few porch steps and walking to where Eliza stood. “Eliza, can I walk with you?” He asked, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable or awkward.

 

Eliza curled her hand into a fist and punched the air above her, as if celebrating a victory.    
“Of course you can Alex! Peggy, Angelica and John are all too lazy to walk with me-” She raised her eyebrow at the other kids who were waiting for Philip to unlock the car. “-it will be great to have someone to talk to.” 

 

They stood back as Philip reversed the car and unlocked the gate. They followed the car out, and Eliza locked the gate as the car headed down the street. Alexander winced at the hard ground, his feet still slightly sore from the previous night. Eliza seemed not to notice his discomfort, and began talking about a movie she had recently seen with Angelica.

 

  * •



 

The school was not like anything Alexander had seen before. A large, almost square, building was situated towards the front left of the grounds, the front of the school seemed to be the area where all the students hung out. 

 

“E-Eliza.” Alexander cleared his throat. “Where should we- I mean, I, go?” 

“Well, I don’t know too much about you Alex. What are you into? Take your pick.” Eliza used her hand to motion at all the different groups. 

  
“There are the Jocks.” She said, pointing at a group of rowdy boys in varsity jackets shooting a basketball into a broken hoop.

“I’m not very good at the sportsball.” Alexander admitted. 

“Me either.” Eliza said nodding and looking around at the other groups.

 

“There are the cheerleaders.” She grinned. “Though I don’t suppose you’ll be into joining them.”

“No.”

“Next we have the popular kids.” Eliza explained, rolling her eyes. “It’s a hard group to get into.”

“That’s uh, not for me.” Alexander said. “I don’t like to socialise too much.” 

 

“Well, the last group is the nerds.” She smiled, pointing at a group of girls who had their noses in books, pouring over some study notes. Alexander noticed that Angelica was sitting with them, and so he gave her a small wave. He had began to walk over towards them when Eliza grabbed his arm and pulled him back

 

“Come with me first, there are some people that I want you to meet.”

“Um, ok.” Alexander began to sweat a little faster than before, he always got nervous when meeting new people, and school seemed so different in the United States. Eliza yanked on Alexander’s arm, wanting him to walk faster.

 

“So, these are my friends.” Eliza told Alexander, who was standing in front of a three boys who looked to be the same age as him. “Lafayette,” she pointed at a boy with his hair in a bun.

 

“Bonjour,” Lafayette greeted Alexander, holding out his hand for him to shake.

 

“This is Mulligan.” Eliza pointed at boy, with very short hair, wearing a beanie. He nodded at Alexander.   
“Hey, man.” Mulligan greeted. “It’s great to meet you.” He smiled, a broad smile, with Alexander couldn’t help but return.

 

“And this, is Laurens.” The third of Eliza’s friends had long curly hair, tied up in a pony tail behind him. Alexander felt his face turning red. He looked away slightly, willing it to stop. 

 

“Hey!” Laurens greeting was just an enthusiastic as the others. Alexander was not sure how they could have so much energy at half-past eight in the morning. Once his face had cooled down, Alexander turned back toward the boys. Laurens smiled at him. 

 

“So,” Eliza addressed her friends. “This is Alexander Hamilton. He’s our new foster brother.” She turned and smiled at Alexander. 

“Do you call all your friends by their surnames?” Alexander asked, quite confused. At his old school, which had only been quite small, calling a friend by their surname would surely earn you a few odd looks.

 

“For the most part, yeah.” Eliza answered. “Oh shit.” She exclaimed, looking down at her wrist on which she wore a bright pink watch. “I’ve got to go, can I trust one of you boys to help Alex?” The boys answered with nods and murmurs of ‘yes.’

 

“So, Hamilton.” Said one of the boys. Laurens. “Are you from around here?” Alexander shook his head, wanting to change the subject. Laurens didn’t seem phased by Alexander’s evasive answer, but still began to push on the subject. “Where are you from then?”

 

“Oh, just a forgotten spot.” Alexander answered, waving his arm around.”

“That’s not a place, Hamilton.” Laurens groaned. “Why are you being secretive? If you’re friends with Eliza, you’re friends with me, and friends don’t keep secrets.”

 

“Laurens, I don’t even know you.” Alexander told him. “I’ll find my own way.” He told them, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and looking back at the large building. He had no idea where he was going, only that he had Advanced English first period, in classroom U23. 

 

The hallway was lined with tall lockers, the free wall space was decorated with colourful posters promoting school pride or campaigning against bullying. Students leant against the lockers talking to friends or sat on the floor hurrying to finish due assignments. 

 

“Hamilton, wait up.” Alexander spun around to find Laurens running after him, his ponytail bouncing around behind him. 

“What?” Alexander asked flatly.

“I wanted to say I am sorry.” Laurens told him, though Alexander could see that he was trying to hide his laughter.

 

“It isn’t funny you idiot.” Alexander exclaimed, exasperated. “I don’t want to be known as the kid who isn’t from around here.” 

“Oh, right.” Laurens said quietly, finally realising why Alexander had been so secretive. “Well, you can tell me another time, but for now let me help you find your way, what do you have?”

“Advanced English.”

“Me too!” Laurens exclaimed. “Follow me Hamilton.”

 

Laurens began to walk down the hall, Alexander not far behind. They walked through many hallways just like the first one, until they stopped at a doorway with a sign that read ‘Mr. Anthony Ramos’ 

 

The boys entered the classroom silently. 

“Hello Mr Ramos.” Laurens greeted the young teacher, who had the same style hair as Laurens.  _ He’s kind of cute.  _

“Hey Laurens.” The teacher replied.

“Even the teachers call you by your surname?” Alexander asked, surprised.

“Some of them do.” Laurens explained. “Oh, Mr Ramos, this is Alexander Hamilton.”

“Hey Hamilton.” Mr Ramos smiled. “You guys can take a seat.” 

 

John began to walk towards a desk, but Alexander turned back toward Mr Ramos. 

“Could you please just call me, Alexander, or Alex?” He asked. “I just prefer it, sorry.”

“No need to apologise.” Mr Ramos smiled. “Alex.” He added

  
  


Alexander and Laurens, who Alexander still did not know the first name of, sat down at a two person desk in the back corner.

 

“What have we been doing lately?” Alexander asked, pulling out his exercise book and a blue pen. 

“We’ve been writing.” Mr Ramos yelled from the front of the room. 

“Writing?” Alexander asked, needing more information.

“Yes, writing.” The teacher said, coming closer. “Like stories, novels. At the end of the year I will send the best story to a publishing company.” Alexander smiled. Writing was the one thing that had helped him through his mother’s passing. 

“What do we have to write about?” 

“Anything you want, Alex! Even something you’ve already started.”

 

Upon hearing this, Alexander reached into his bag and unzipped the front pocket. He pulled out a small and partly ripped notebook. 

“This is my writing book.” He said softly, holding out towards the teacher.

“Can I have a look?”

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

 

Mr Ramos took the notebook and opened it carefully. He spent the next few minutes, as other students filed in, reading through Alexander’s writing. 

“Alex…” He exclaimed quietly. “This is insane, man!” 

“I uh, I’m sorry.” Alexander mumbled, pulling his notebook away. “I’ll make it better, I promise.”

“Alex, I mean ‘insane’ in a good way.” Mr Ramos sighed, standing up and walking towards the front of the room. 

 

  * •



 

“That has to be my favourite class.” Alexander announced to Laurens as they filed out of the room.

“You haven’t been to any others.” His friend laughed in reply.

“I know, but just, wow.”

“Alright, alright. What do you have next?” 

“Uh, let me check.” Alexander pulled his out his phone and opened his timetable. “Music.” 

“Wicked. Mr Miranda is the best. Have fun, I’ve got Chemistry.” Laurens said, turning to walk down the hall. 

 

“Do you know where the music rooms are?” He called over his shoulder.

“It’s my first day.” Alexander reminded him. 

“Of course.” Laurens stopped and walked back toward Alexander. “Take a left at the end of that hall and continue walking until you find a door decorated with music notes. It’s hard to miss.”

“Ok, thank you Laurens.” Alexander thanked him, and Laurens turned to walk away.

 

“Wait.” Alexander called out after Laurens 

“Yeah, Hamilt- Alexander?” 

“What’s your name? Like, your first name.” Alexander’s face was slightly red.

“John.” Answered the other boy, whose face was also slightly red. 

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, John Laurens.”

“And you, Alexander Hamilton.” 

 

  * •



 

“Eliza! Wait!” Alexander called, running out of the library, where he had just had Study Hall, to catch up to Eliza who was walking with Mulligan, who Alexander had learnt was named Hercules.

 

“Yeah, what’s up Alex?” Eliza asked him, bidding farewell to Hercules Mulligan who had a bus to catch.

“Are you walking home?” Alexander asked, trying to catch his breath and leaning on the wall for support.

 

“Not today, sorry Alex.” Eliza apologised. “I have to go to softball practise.” She explained. “You’re welcome to watch, or go home with Dad.”

 

“I think I’ll go back home.” Alexander told her. “Uh, bye I guess.” He waved awkwardly. 

“Seeya Alex.” Eliza laughed. “Dad’s car will be out the front. You know what it looks like right?”

 

Alexander nodded and began to walk towards the front of the school, in the opposite direction to Eliza. Philip was leaning against his car, talking to another man while John was throwing a tennis ball to another young boy.

 

“Hello Philip.” Alexander greeted his foster father and nodded at the other man.

“Hey Alex.” Philip smiled. “Let me take your bag.” Reluctantly, Alexander handed over his bag, which Philip placed in the trunk. Alexander opened, the car door, and climbed in. He slid over to the seat on the far right.

 

Eventually, Angelica, John and Philip joined him in the car, and they began the drive home. Alexander had never heard the music they played, but he enjoyed watching them sing along as a family, jumping around in their seats.

 

It reminded him of his childhood, before his father left.

 

_ “Alexander, honey?” His mother asked from the driver's seat. “What music should we put on? Alexander just laughed. She knew what music he wanted. The words and music began to pump from the car speakers. Alexander bounced around in his seat, singing the words and looking at his parents in the rear view mirror. Beside him, his brother drummed his fingers on the car door, shaking his head around like the rock musicians Alexander had seen on the TV. He loved his family. He wouldn’t trade them for the world.  _

 

“Alexander? Did you hear me?” Philip asked, pulling Alexander from the memory.

“Uhh- what?” 

 

“Have fun in space, Cadet?” Angelica laughed from the front seat, turning slightly to wink at Alexander. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Alexander whispered. “What were you asking me?”

 

“I asked if you had a good day at school.” Philip repeated patiently. 

“Oh yes, sorry. Great day.” Alexander was embarrassed, and he wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and be alone. 

 

“What was your favourite lesson?” John asked him. Alexander groaned.  _ Why all the questions?  _

“Probably English.” He answered. 

“Did you make any friends?” Angelica asked. 

 

Alexander sighed quietly. He knew they were just trying to be nice. He knew they were trying to help him.

“A few of Eliza’s friends are nice.” He answered softly. Angelica seemed to notice Alexander’s voice and she placed a head on her father’s arm, telling him to leave Alexander alone for the time being.

 

It was only a few minutes later that they pulled into the driveway. Alexander jumped out of the car before Philip had properly parked. He flung the trunk open and pulled his bag out. He nearly bowled John over as he ran towards the front door.

 

He stood impatiently, wringing his hands while he waited for Philip to unlock the door. Once the door was opened, he pushed past Philip, his bag swinging against the door frame.

“Sorry.” He called over his shoulder as he sprinted up the stairs.

 

Finally, he found himself in the safety of his room.  _ Breathe.  _ He sat against the wall of his bedroom and pulled his school books out of his bag. He began to lose himself in his class notes, pouring over the pages of information, ignoring his constantly buzzing phone inside his pocket.

 

After close to an hour of studying, Alexander had been over everything he had learnt on his first day of school. Twice. His phone was still buzzing in his pocket.  _ No-one has my number. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Xx


	3. The Whole Gang Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexander messages some friends and builds a relationship with his foster brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH TO THE INCREDIBLY INCREDIBLE JESSICA FOR HELPING ME WITH EDITING THIS CHAPTER. SHE IS AWESOME. HER STORIES ARE INCREDIBLE AND SHE IS THE MOST AMAZING FRIEND EVER.

**_The Whole Gang_ **

**_John Laurens added Alexander Hamilton to the group_ **

_ 4:15pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** did you guys meet alexander today?

_ 4:16pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** yeah eliza introduced us, we were with you, idiot

_ 4:25pm _

**_Lafayette:_ **  Oui. I did not speak to him much. 

_ 4:27pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** Thank you Laf.

_ 4:28pm _

 

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** hey! i spoke to him in the bathroom laf thank you very much

_ 4:28pm _

**_Lafayette:_ ** :) 

_ 4:28pm _

**_Eliza Schuyler:_ ** yes, funnily enough I have met Alex. ;)

_ 4:36pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** I gathered that…

_ 4:36pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** laurens, what happened after hamilton stormed off earlier today?

_ 4:50pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** We went to class Mulligan. 

_ 4:51pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** together? ;)

_ 4:51pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** Yes, together. Just like you and Eliza ;)

_ 4:52pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** …

_ 4:52pm _

**_Eliza Schuyler:_ ** I think Alex is doing his homework, he might be on soon.

_ 4:56pm _

**_Eliza Schuyler:_ ** And be nice!

_ 4:56pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** Homework on his first day?

 

_ 5:00pm _

**_Eliza Schuyler:_ ** maybe you should do yours for once Mulligan. :*

_ 5:00pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** *hi-five*

_ 5:01pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** Fine. :*

_ 5:01pm _

 

It took almost five minutes for Alexander to pull his phone out of his pocket. The pair of shorts he was wearing had small, tight pockets and his phone became stuck inside. During those five minutes, his phone continued to buzz. Alexander was confused. The only person that had his number was Jasmine Cephas Jones, his social worker, and he didn’t think she would be that eager to contact him.

 

Eventually, Alexander was holding his phone. The lock screen was filled with message notifications, all from Eliza’s friends. The first notification, that had came through at 4:17pm told Alexander that he had been added to a group chat by John Laurens. Unsure of what to say and not wanting to disrupt the flow of their chat, he messaged a quick greeting, while also checking that he had not been added into the group by mistake.

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Hi?

_ 5:05pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** Alexander! Hey, how are you?

_ 5:05pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Good, thank you John. Yourself?

_ 5:06pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** I am also well. :) 

_ 5:06pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** I did some more writing for our English class, John. I need to catch up.

_ 5:06pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** Relax, Alexander. Mr Ramos was amazed at your writing, I’m sure you’re fine.

_ 5:07pm _

**_Lafayette:_ ** Alexander! You remember me, oui?

_ 5:07pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Yeah, you’re the French one?

_ 5:07pm _

**_Lafayette:_ ** Oui!

_ 5:08pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** And Hercules was the guy I talked to in the bathroom. 

_ 5:08pm _

**_Lafayette:_ ** Oui!

_ 5:08pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** Call me Mulligan, Hamilton. :) 

_ 5:09pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Ok, Mulligan.

_ 5:09pm _

**_Eliza Schuyler:_ ** Alexander and I have to go for dinner, good night guys.

_ 5:10pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** Night.

_ 5:10pm _

**_Hercules Mulligan:_ ** Later :)  

_ 5:10pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Goodnight everyone!

_ 5:11pm _

**_Lafayette:_ ** Bye.

_ 5:11pm _

**_Eliza Schuyler has gone offline._ **

**_Alexander Hamilton has gone offline._ **

Alexander Hamilton placed his phone beside his bed, a small smile playing on his lips. Standing up, he pulled his hair out of a ponytail and let it fall onto his shoulders. He slipped his feet into a worn pair of slippers that his foster father, Philip Schuyler, had lent him. 

 

He padded out of his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him, and descended the wooden staircase.

“Alexander!” Catherine Schuyler smiled at the small boy as he entered the kitchen. “Did you have a nice day?”

Alexander smiled at her in response and nodded.

“Yes, thank you. It was very nice.” He replied, his voice small. “Can I help you at all?”

Catherine laughed slightly.

“A child who offers to help! What a blessing!” She joked, winking at Alexander. “These other kids, always in their in rooms. I swear they wouldn’t even come down for dinner if I didn’t call them.”

Alexander chuckled.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked again.

“Ah, yes.” Catherine responded. “Can you place this on the kitchen table?” She handed Alexander a bowl of sliced crusty bread. He nodded and turned out of the kitchen, heading down the hallway towards the dining room.

The dining room wasn’t that big, considering the size of the house. In the center was a long, wooden table, surrounded by eight wooden chairs. The table had already been set for dinner, and Alexander added the bowl of bread.

The walls were covered with family photos and pieces of paper, certifying that the children had won or been awarded something. There were a few photos of Eliza and her friends. Alexander felt his cheeks turning red as he looked at a photo of John Laurens.

“Alex!”

Alexander jumped and spun around. His foster brother, eight-year-old John Bradstreet Schuyler, was standing on the other side of the dining table, a soccer-ball in hand.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Alex.” He laughed. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Alexander answered. “Did you?”

“Yes! My friend, Daveed, kicked five goals in soccer today.” The boy gushed. “We had a practise match in PE.” He added.

Instead of answering, Alexander just smiled and busied himself with straightening the place mats on the table. Sport was definitely not his strong suit, he’d never really had time to play.

“Alex?” John’s voice broke Alexander out of his thoughts. “Do you want to play after dinner?” He held the ball up above his head.

“Oh.” Alexander suddenly felt embarrassed. Was it ok to be beaten by an eight-year-old boy? He looked back at John, who’s eyes were sparkling. “Sure.” He answered, surprising even himself. “I’m not very good, though.” He added, laughing nervously.

“That’s fine. I can teach you.” John assured as the rest of the family began to enter the dining room. Alexander took a seat between Eliza and Peggy. He began to dig into his plate of pasta, when Eliza nudged him in the side.

He turned to face her, an eyebrow raised.

“You seem to get on well with Laurens.” She whispered.

“Um. He is a nice guy.” Alexander stuttered slightly. “Why do we have to whisper?”

Eliza’s eyes flicked towards her father.

“My dad.” She answered. “He doesn’t really approve of Laurens.” She explained upon seeing Alexander’s perplexed expression.

“Why not?” Alexander queried after a moment. “He seems so nice.”

“He is.” Eliza reassured. “It’s just that, Laurens is gay and my dad is kind of old fashioned.”

Alexander just nodded, his body filling with panic. He spent the rest of the meal in silence, answering only in nods or shakes of his head. Once he had finished his dinner he stood up, walking toward the kitchen with his plate. John followed, him, bouncing his soccer ball on the hardwood floors despite numerous complaints from his parents.

“Do you still want to play, Alex?” He asked Alexander. “You seemed sad at dinner.”

Alexander nodded, unable to say no to the small boy in front of him who reminded him so much of his brother.

“Yeah, I still want to.” Alexander assured John, placing his plate in the sink. “Should we go out now, while it’s still light?”

John nodded and motioned for Alexander to follow him. He led the older boy outside and began teaching him a few drills.

  * •



Inside, Angelica Schuyler was braiding her youngest sister, Peggy’s, hair. Her bedroom was on the second floor and the window faced out towards the backyard. She and Peggy watched as their youngest sibling, John Bradstreet, played soccer with Alexander, the shy new addition to the family.

“He seems so lost.” Peggy mused, voicing Angelica’s thoughts.

“He really does.” Angelica agreed, pulling a hair tie around the braid and letting it drop over Peggy’s shoulder. She moved away from the chair and walked towards the window, pulling the curtain across to get a better view of the boys.

“Why?” Peggy questioned, joining Angelica by the window. “Why is he so lost?” Angelica placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

“I have no clue.” She lied. “Maybe he just needs time to adjust.”

The truth was, Angelica could only assume that as a child Alexander had gone through the unimaginable. Her heart ached for him every time she saw his intelligent eyes, filled with pain and fear.

  * •



Later that night, as Alexander sat in bed writing into his notebook, he thought about what Eliza had said earlier.

_ “laurens is gay and my dad's kind of old fashioned.” _

He closed his notebook and stuck it back between the mattress and bed frame. He picked up his phone from his bedside table and entered the group chat he had been added to earlier.

Scrolling through the list of members, he finally found who he was looking for and created a new private message.

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Hey, John.  J :)

_ 10:02pm _

**_John Laurens:_ **  Oh, hey Alexander. Are you ok?

_ 10:03pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Yeah, I just wanted to thank you.

_ 10:03pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** What for?

_ 10:04pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Being so friendly to me today.

_ 10:04pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** Oh, of course. You’re a pretty cool guy Alexander  J :)

_ 10:05pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** I’ve never had a group of friends before.

_ 10:06pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** I promise I’ll make y’all proud.

_ 10:06pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** I really like the way you write, Alexander. Maybe I can read your notebook sometime?

_ 10:07pm _

In the dark of his bedroom, Alexander blushed. Everything John Laurens did seemed to render him breathless. A feeling he’d never felt before.

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Yes, maybe. I think I’m going to go to bed now.

_ 10:10pm _

**_John Laurens:_ ** Goodnight, Alexander. Will I see you tomorrow? J :)

_ 10:11pm _

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Yes. Goodnight, John.

_ 10:11pm _

 

Alexander walked into the bathroom, a goofy smile decorating his face. He reached for his toothbrush, but was distracted by something shining on the corner of the sink. 

 

It was his money, and a small piece of the paper;

 

_ Alexander, _

_ I don’t need any money. I bought the toiletries for you, from me. _

_ -Your sister, Angelica. _

 

The smile on Alexander’s face grew even more, if that was possible. He picked up the coins and shoved them into his pocket. 

Alexander walked out of the bathroom and pulled his clothes off, slipping under the blankets in just his underwear. He left the curtains open, staring at the bright stars outside his bedroom window.

 

“Goodnight, Mom. I love you. I miss you. I’m so sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Xx


	4. Alexander, a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and John walk home together, leading to a few words from Philip Schuyler.

“Seeya Alexander, I’ll message you tonight.” John Laurens smiled at Alexander as he shut his locker. It was 3:15pm on Friday. 

 

“Oh yes, I mean goodbye!” Alexander tripped over his own words. John chuckled, and punched Alexander lightly on the arm. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk down the corridor, leaving Alexander alone at his locker.

 

Rain bucketed down outside and John pulled his hood over his head to keep his hair dry. He quickly scanned the road outside the school. There was not a car in sight, so he pulled his phone out to message his father. 

 

**John Laurens:** _ Where are you?  _

 

John sat down on a small tree stump, waiting for his father to reply.

 

“John! You’re still here.” Alexander grinned excitedly and sat down next to his friend. “Why?”

Alexander’s hand brushed against John’s leg as he shifted into a comfortable position. Both the boys blushed a deep shade of red.

 

“I, uh, sorry.” Alexander whispered awkwardly. The boys sat in silence, not making eye contact. Alexander played with a thread on his pants while John fiddled with his phone in his hand. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, John’s phone buzzed.

 

**Dad:** _ I have to work late tonight, can you find your own way home? _ __   
  


“Everything ok, John?” Alexander asked.

 

“Uh, my Dad can’t pick me up.” John told him. “I guess I’ll walk home.”

 

“No!” Alexander stood up quickly. “I’m sure Philip will be able to drop you home.” John chuckled.

 

“He doesn’t really like me, Alexander.” John explained. He was smiling, but his eyes showed pain and sadness.

 

“Oh.” Was all Alexander could say. He remembered the second night at the Schuyler household. Eliza had explained to him that Philip disliked John because he was gay. 

 

“Thanks for the offer, Alexander.” John smiled sadly and picked up his bag. He was halfway across the school grounds when a thought occurred to Alexander.

 

“JOHN! WAIT UP!” He shouted. He ran toward John while pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll walk home with you.” 

 

He sent a quick text to Philip, telling him that he was going to walk home with a friend. 

 

“Ok, let’s go. Where do you live?” Alexander asked, suddenly realising that he didn’t even know where John lived. For all he knew, John could live on the other side of town.

 

“I live a block away, from you, Alexander.” John laughed. Alexander and John began to walk the short distance home. 

 

  * •



 

“Thanks for walking with me, Alexander.” John gave his friend a quick hug. Alexander smiled. John smelt like cinnamon. His arms were strong. His hug was warm. As John pulled his arms back, Alexander tried to act normal.

 

“I’ll see you on Monday then?” Alexander asked. 

 

“Actually, me and the gang are going to hang out in the park on Sunday, Eliza included, you wanna come?” John asked, rubbing the back of his neck, his black backpack falling off his shoulders.

 

“Oh, if that’s ok with you guys.” Alexander answered. “That’ll be fun. Do you want me to bring like, lunch or something?” He asked, unsure of what to do. He hadn’t gone out with friends before, as when his family was still alive he was young and everywhere he went, an adult would have to be present and more often than not they would organise food. After that, he never had many friends. He was the outcast. The lonely kid. The orphan. 

 

“Just bring a few dollars to put toward a pizza.” John told him. “There’s a really good Italian restaurant uptown. Mulligan knows the people who own it, so we get a pretty good deal.” 

 

“Oh, ok. I’ll see you Sunday, John.” Alexander grinned. He pressed the intercom button and the two boys stayed silent as it began to crackle.

 

“This is the Schuyler residence, how may I help you?” Catherine’s voice crackled and Alexander saw John relax visibly. 

 

“Hello Catherine, it’s Alexander. I’m home. At the gate.” Alexander shook his head.  _ She knew that already, you idiot.  _ John laughed slightly and Alexander rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh of course! I’ll open the gate now.” Catherine announced and the intercom crackled, before turning off. The gate clicked and Alexander pushed it open. 

 

“Goodnight, John.” He smiled. “I’ve had a nice afternoon.” He told him. And it was the truth. For the first time in a long time, Alexander had friends.

“I’ve had a good one too. Night, Alexander.”

 

The early winter sunset behind the house made John’s freckles even more beautiful. Alexander didn’t notice himself becoming lost in John’s eyes, until the lights on the porch switched on, and Catherine opened the front door.

 

“HELLO ALEXANDER! HELLO JOHN!” She called, waving from the front porch. Alexander blushed and waved to John, before turning and walking down the front path. 

 

“Good evening, Alexander!” Catherine enveloped the boy in a tight hug, and stepped inside, muttering something about catching a cold. 

 

Alexander looked over his shoulder one last time before he stepped inside. Over the hedges he could see John’s curly ponytail bouncing up and down as he walked.

 

“Alex.” Philip was standing at the foot of the staircase, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I would like to speak to you for a few minutes, is that ok?” He asked, his voice was dark. The smile on Alexander’s face disappeared.

  
“Uh, o-o-ok. Wh-where do you want to speak?”

 

“In your room, if that’s alright.” Philip didn’t wait for answer. He began to walk up the stairs, beckoning for Alexander to follow.

 

Alexander was perched on the end of the bed, while Philip sat on the desk chair.

 

“I don’t want you being friends with that Laurens kid.” Philip stated. 

 

“What, why?” Alexander asked, though he already knew. Both Eliza and John had told him that Philip disliked John because he was gay. 

 

“He’s not a good influence, Alex. Eliza already hangs out with him, no matter how often I try to stop her or ban her from going out with him. I don’t trust him, Alex. Stay away from him.” Philip spoke as if he was talking about a boy who did drugs or was violent. 

 

“I think I’ll choose my own friends, thanks.” Alexander surprised himself with how calmly he spoke. He stood up and held the bedroom door open. “I have some homework.” He looked pointedly and Philip and then at the door. Sighing deeply, Philip stood up and left the room muttering something about disrespectful teenagers. 

 

Alexander sat back down on his bed, running a hand through his hair. He pulled his phone out and opened his messaging app. He clicked on John’s name and began to write a message;

 

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Hi, John. 

_ 5:01pm  _

 

**_John Laurens:_ ** Alexander! Hello. How are you? 

_ 5:03pm _

 

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Philip told me he didn’t want me hanging out with you.

_ 5:03pm  _

 

**_John Laurens:_ ** Oh.

_ 5:05pm _

 

**_John Laurens:_ ** I guess I won’t see you on Sunday? :(

_ 5:07pm _

 

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** No, I’m still coming. I told him I’d choose my own friends.

_ 5:08pm _

 

**_John Laurens:_ ** Awesome! I have to go, Alexander. Dad has some stupid work function on tonight. Apparently I have to go.

_ 5:09pm _

 

**_Alexander Hamilton:_ ** Haha. Enjoy. Goodnight, John.

_ 5:09pm _

 

**_John Laurens:_ ** Goodnight, Alexander. :) 

_ 5:10pm _

 

“Knock Knock! Can I come in?” A cheery voice from outside Alexander’s room called, lightly knocking on his door. 

 

“Yeah, Eliza.” 

 

“I heard what Dad told you.” Eliza walked into the room and flopped on the end of Alexander’s bed. “You handled him really well, man.” She laughed, holding her hand out for Alexander to hi-five.

 

“Thanks, Eliza.” Alexander laughed. He always felt comfortable around Eliza. She had spoken to him the most since he moved in. “Uh, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, Alex. What is it?” 

 

“John, I mean Laurens, invited me to go to the park with you guys on Sunday. I said I’d go but I thought I’d check with you first, incase you don’t want your annoying foster brother tagging along.”

 

“If I had an annoying foster brother,” Eliza started, “I wouldn’t want him tagging along. But my friendly foster brother, is more than welcome to come.” She winked at Alexander.

 

“Thanks, Eliza.” Alexander smiled, reaching over to hug her. Eliza sat up to return the hug.

 

“Laurens really likes you, Alex.” Eliza told him. “It’s always ‘Alexander this,’ and ‘Alexander that.” She laughed. “You might have to lock the windows!” She joked.

 

Alexander laughed, but he secretly wouldn’t mind if John Laurens climbed through his bedroom window if it meant he had more alone-time with the boy he found extremely cute. 

 

“Dad’s gone out for a walk.” Eliza stated. “So if you want to avoid him during dinner you might want to come down now.” 

 

“Oh, I’ll come down then.” Alexander slid his feet into Philip’s old slippers that were a few sizes too big for him. He tripped over a few times as he was walking down the stairs, but Eliza managed to catch him each time. 

 

“You are so clumsy, Alex. We might have to wrap you in bubble wrap!” 

 

“Oh shut up, Eliza.” The pair laughed as they walked into the kitchen, earning a glare from Angelica who was studying at the kitchen table. Catherine was standing in the kitchen spooning curry and rice onto dinner plates.

 

“Mom!” Peggy groaned, walking into the kitchen. “You know I hate curry.” 

 

“And you know I hate bad manners.” Catherine handed Peggy a plate. “Now eat this, or go hungry.” 

 

Groaning overdramatically, Peggy stomped to the kitchen table and sat down. Alexander and Eliza followed her, stifling laughs. The three kids sat down. Eliza and Alexander dug into their meal, while Peggy pushed hers around on her plate. 

 

“Peggy, eat. Mum went to a lot of effort to make that. You should have heard her swearing down here earlier.” Angelica looked up from her homework, pointing her pen at Peggy while she spoke. 

 

“Why was she swearing?” Alexander asked, picking a piece of chicken up with his fork. 

 

“Oh, the recipe was hard to follow or something.” Angelica waved her pen around above her head. Peggy rolled her eyes and shoveled a forkful of food into her mouth, gagging unnecessarily as she swallowed it.

 

Alexander and Eliza kept their heads down as Catherine walked into the room, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

 

“Peggy. Bedroom. Go. Now.” She ordered, grabbing Peggy’s plate. Eliza looked sideways at Alexander, raising her eyebrows and stifling a laugh. Peggy stood up, pushing the chair back hard enough that it fell to the floor.

 

She stomped out of the room and up the stairs, everyone in the kitchen stayed silent until they heard her door slam.

 

“Is she normally like that?” Alexander asked. 

 

“Um, she’s going through a bit of a phase.” Angelica laughed, using air quotes around the word ‘phase.’ Alexander turned back to his dinner, while Angelica began to tidy up her school books. She placed them on the small cupboard against the wall and grabbed the plate of curry that Catherine had sat beside her.

 

“This is amazing, Mom!” She praised, trying to make her feel better after Peggy’s bad behaviour. 

 

“Thank you Angelica, I’m glad  _ someone  _ appreciates my cooking.”

 

“I also love it, Catherine.” Alexander smiled sweetly, nudging Eliza with his elbow.

 

“And me, Mom!” 

 

The table fell silent as they continued eating. The sound of the keys turning in the front door caused everyone to jump. Alexander tensed, he wasn’t ready to face Philip again. Subconsciously, he grabbed Eliza’s hand and squeezed it. She squeezed his in return, reassuring him that it was okay.

 

“I’M HOME!” John Bradstreet yelled from the front hallway. Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. Philip wasn’t home just yet. 

 

“We’re in the kitchen!” Catherine shouted in reply. John Bradstreet ran in, throwing his bag on the floor. 

 

“Curry! Yum.” 

 

“Yes, grab a plate and sit down.”

John Bradstreet did as he was told, sitting beside his mother.

 

“Where’s Dad and Peg?” He asked, his mouth full. He received a sharp look for his mother. “Oops, sorry.” He apologised, swallowing his food.

 

“Peggy is up in her bedroom. She decided she didn’t want curry.” Catherine explained, rolling her eyes. “And Dad went for a walk to calm down.” John sighed.

 

“He does that all the time.”

 

  * •



 

“E-Eliza, I was wondering if you wanted to work on the Biology homework together?” Alexander asked, his eyes locked on the front door. Through the front window he could see Philip walking through the gate. 

 

Eliza followed Alexander’s eyes and saw her father approaching the front door. He was looking down at his phone and didn’t seem to notice the two teenagers.

 

“Sure. Let’s work on it and my room.” Eliza knew that Alexander was worried about Philip returning home. She dragged Alexander into her room and pulled her Biology textbook from her bag. 

 

The two teenagers sat on the floor, the biology textbook sitting between them. 

 

“Can I copy down the results from yesterday's prac?” Eliza asked, her eyes resting on Alexander’s page. 

 

“Don’t you have your own?” Alexander asked. He was sure Eliza had been doing the practical. “You did it with Mulligan, right?”

 

“Well, yes. I didn’t exactly write anything down though.” She admitted, grinning. 

 

Alexander shook his head. School had alway been his top priority and he didn’t understand how anyone could purposely lessen their chances for a high grade. 

 

“Did Mulligan write anything down?”   
  


“I think so.”

 

“Copy off him. We didn’t even work together.”

 

“Does that even matter?” Eliza asked. Biology was the only subject she didn’t care about. Her father had wanted her to take it. As a child she had been fascinated by plants and animals, but her interests changed as she grew older. 

 

Her father had told her; “I’m sure you are still interested, you just don’t know it!” She did not quite understand what he meant, but chose the subject nonetheless, so that he would stop bothering her. 

 

“OF COURSE IT MATTERS, ELIZA.” Hamilton yelled, exasperated. “We didn’t do the practical together, therefore our results would differ.” He explained, as if he was talking to a small child. 

 

“Oh. Well I have had enough of homework for tonight!” Eliza announced, closing her textbook loudly. “I think I might go to bed!”

 

“It’s only half past eight.” Her foster brother told her, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve only known you for a week but every night you’ve gone to bed early. And it’s the weekend.” 

 

“I said I’m going to  _ bed _ , not to  _ sleep _ , Alex.” Eliza threw her textbook towards her school bag and collapsed onto her bed, pulling her phone from her pocket. 

 

Alexander took that moment as his cue to leave. Perhaps he would text John. 

 

“Alex.” 

 

Alexander froze, his hand on the handle of his bedroom door.

 

“H-hello, Philip.” He turned slowly, so that he was facing his foster father. The man stepped toward him. Alexander’s breathing quickened.  _ Please don’t hurt me. _

 

Subconsciously, Alexander lifted a hand up to cover his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for some form of impact. However, all he heard was the man in front of him sigh.

 

“Alex…” He began. “I wasn’t going to hurt you. I just want to, uh, apologise.”

 

“You do?”   
  


“Yes. I still don’t really like John Laurens, but I’m allowing you to choose your own friends.” He awkwardly placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder, in what Alexander assumed to be some form of act of comfort. 

 

“Um, thank you Philip. I, uh, I’m going to go to bed.” Alexander muttered softly. 

 

“Okay, goodnight.” 

“Night.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated


	5. I May Have Punched Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fight between Lafayette and Aaron Burr leads to a more serious outcome.

It was Alexander’s third week at an American school when he met Aaron Burr. Alexander and his friend John Laurens were walking down the long, locker-lined hallway when their path was blocked by a large crowd of high schoolers.

  
  


Lafayette’s unmistakable French accent could be heard from behind the crowd. He was speaking with a mix of French and English, something Alexander had learnt he only did when he was upset or angry. 

  
  


“CASSE TOI.” 

  
  


Alexander’s eyes widened at Lafayette’s use of language, while John looked at his friend, confused.

  
  


“You have a French friend but you haven’t bothered to learn French?” Alexander laughed.

  
  


“Uh, not important right now. We need to get Laf away.” He grabbed Alexander by the wrist and started to push his way through the crowd. Alexander blushed at the touch, and looked down at the ground, grinning to himself.

  
  


“Alexander, walk faster,” John ordered, shoving people out of his way as he made his way through the crowd.

  
  


“I’m so sorry.” Alexander apologised to a girl who John had pushed a little too hard, causing her to fall over.

  
  


Eventually, after pushing over many students, John and Alexander reached the front of the crowd. Lafayette stood, hunched over another student, his hand in a tight fist. His school books were spread out on the ground, and John ducked behind the two fighting students to collect them.

  
  


“Laf,” Alexander whispered. “Let’s go, you’re going to get in trouble.”  

  
  


“Je m'en moque, Alexander.” Lafayette pulled his arm back and drove his fist into the other boy’s shoulder. He clenched his teeth and recoiled in pain. 

  
  


John, who had returned from collecting the books just in time to see Lafayette throw the punch, grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back. Alexander stepped forward and extended an arm to help the other student stand. 

  
  


“Thanks.” He muttered, wobbling slightly as he stood on his feet. He smiled at Alexander, who stepped back slightly to take in the boy’s injuries.

 

“Fuck off.” The boy’s smiled turned into an unidentifiable expression. He stepped forward, and drove his fist into the side of Alexander’s head, knocking him off balance. 

  
  


He was beginning to feel dizzy, but Alexander could just make out the sound of a student screaming, “TEACHER!,” and the students crowded around dispersed, leaving just Alexander, John, Lafayette and the other, very angry student.

  
  


The minutes that followed seemed to blur together. The sound around Alexander became distant, and the hallway seemed to sway around him. He reached our and placed a shaking hand on John’s shoulder for support. 

  
  


“Alexander? Are you okay?” John asked. There was no response from Alexander. “Alex? Shit.” He placed his arm over Alexander’s shoulder to steady him. He picked up the few books that Alexander handed dropped.

  
  


“John?”

  
  


“Yes, Mr Kail?” John asked the teacher standing in front of the group of boys.

  
  


“What happened to Alexander?” 

  
  


“Aaron punched him, sir.” John kept his eyes on Alexander, who was barely conscious. 

  
  


“Take him to the nurse's office. Marie, Aaron, come with me.” Thomas Kail, the school's principal, ordered, keeping a worried eye trained on Alexander. Lafayette rolled his eyes at the use of his name but began to trudge slowly towards the office. 

  
  


John turned around slowly, keeping Alexander upright. He walked towards the nurse’s office, almost dragging Alexander, who stumbled along, his breathing shallow.

  
  


\--

  
  


Nurse Jasperson was eating a cookie, and scrolling through Twitter on his phone when he heard the soft thud of a body on the carpeted floor. The day had been quiet, with no injuries save for a few bruises and minor cuts. 

  
  


“Shit.” 

  
  


The voice came from John Laurens, one of his favourite students. 

  
  


“Ja-jasperson?” John sounded scared, his voice small. Nurse Jasperson walked out of the small room at the back of the office, to find John standing over a much smaller boy, who was lying, unmoving, on the floor.

  
  


Nurse Jasperson leant down and rolled the boy onto his back, and placed his hands on either one of the boy's shoulders, shaking him slightly. 

  
  


“What’s his name?”

  
  


“Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.”

  
  


Nurse Jasperson turned back to Alexander and shook him again. 

  
  


“Alexander?” He spoke loudly, and clearly. “Alexander, if you can hear me I am going to need you to open your eyes.” 

  
  


The boy’s eyes slowly opened and closed soon after. 

  
  


“I need you to keep your eyes open, Alexander. John, what happened?” Nurse Jasperson kept his eyes trained on the boy lying on the floor.

  
  


“Aaron Burr and Lafayette were having a fight. Alexander stepped in and Burr punched him, right about here.” John pointed to the side of his own head. 

  
  


Nurse Jasperson grabbed his phone and dialled 911. “Hello? Ambulance, please. I have a 15-year-old boy who has (word) an injury to the side of his head and is drifting in and out of consciousness.” There was a slight pause, his eyes on Alexander. “John Adams High School.” 

  
  


He placed the phone down, turning it onto speaker rather than hanging up. Nurse Jasperson opened Alexander’s mouth wide enough to check for blockage in his airways.

  
  


“His airways are clear.” He muttered, more to himself than anyone. He leant closer towards the boy, listening to his breathing. 

  
  


“His breathing is normal too.” He turned Alexander over onto his side, moving him into the recovery position. 

  
  


“John?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

 

“You should be getting back to class. I promise I’ll let you know what is going on with Alexander.” 

“O-okay.” John stood up, and slowly stepped backwards, pushing on the door. He didn’t let his eyes leave his friend until the door shut, creating a barrier between them.

  
  


As he moved through the corridor he noticed things he had never picked up on, like how the text on the banner supporting the ‘Spartans,’ the school team, was the same colour as Alexander's eyes. 

  
  


“Stay alive Alexander, that would be enough.” John prayed silently, ignoring the stares that followed him through the hallway. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Alexander, please open your eyes for me.” Nurse Jasperson spoke again, holding a small flashlight in his hand. The boy opened his eyes slowly. He shined the light in each of Alexander’s eyes, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

  
  


“What?” Alexander spoke for the first time, his voice just a whisper. 

  
  


“Nothing, I mean, the ambulance will be here in a moment.”

  
  


“What. Happened?”

  
  


“You got punched, do you not remember?” 

  
  


“No…” Alexander trailed off, his eyes scanning the room before closing again.

  
  


“Hey, Alexander. Keep your eyes open, please.” 

  
  


As Nurse Jasperson scribbled a few more notes onto his paper, two paramedics entered the room. They crouched down beside Alexander, one of them turning to Nurse Jasperson, who handed the paramedic the piece of paper. 

  
  


The paramedic read over the notes, shining his own light in Alexander’s eyes.

  
  


“Okay, Alexander is it?” He asked, shaking the boy by his shoulder, in an attempt to properly rouse him. “We’re going to take you to the hospital, to run some more tests, ok?”

  
  


Nurse Jasperson stepped quickly into his office, shaking the mouse to wake his computer. He entered the program where all the student details were kept and scrolled down to ‘H.’

  
  


_ Hamilton, Alexander. _

**Parent/Caregiver #1: Catherine Schuyler**

  
  


He clicked on Catherine’s name, pulling up her phone number and other contact details. He entered her number into the phone and called her.

  
  


The phone rang three times before Catherine answered.

  
  


“Hello, this is Catherine Schuyler speaking.”

  
  


“Hello Catherine, it’s Thayne Jasperson, one of the nurses from John Adams here.”

  
  


“Thayne, hello. Is everything ok?”

 

Thayne took a deep breath. Out of the ten years, he had worked in schools, he had only made one other call like this one.

  
  


“Alexander has sustained an injury and is being transported to the hospital by ambulance. Would you or your husband be able to meet him there?”

  
  


“Ye-yes, of course. Is he ok?”

  
  


“I can’t give any more information over the phone, ma’am. I apologise.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Thayne. Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye, Catherine.”

 

Catherine Schuyler hung up the phone, and Thayne exited the office. The paramedics had transferred Alexander onto the stretcher and begun to leave the room. He followed them out the door.

  
  


“I’ve just rung his foster parents. Catherine Schuyler will be meeting you at the hospital.”

  
  


“Thank you, sir.” One of the paramedics smiled at Thayne, closing the door to the ambulance and walking around the side to the driver's seat. He climbed in and started the engine. A group of students were crowded around the gate, whispering to each other, wondering who was being taken to the hospital and why.

  
  


“I think it’s the new kid.” One kid suggested. 

  
  


“Who?”

 

“The one who lives with the Schuyler Sisters.”

  
  


“I saw John Laurens helping him down here after Lafayette and Burr had that fight. He probably interfered.” Another student explained.

  
  


The ambulance pulled out of the school, and turned the corner, leaving a distressed Thayne and curious group of students standing in the school parking lot, silent bar for the few whispers still circulating through the group.

 


	6. Can I See Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot to upload this chapter when I finished it! Whoopsies! Thanks again to Jess (InimitableAnOriginal) for helping with the editing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Serena

Catherine and Philip Schuyler both had the day off work, and after dropping the children off at school, were planning to go into the city together and go shopping for Peggy’s birthday. 

 

Philip was reading the ‘Birthday Wish List’ that Peggy had stuck to the fridge, trying to find a gift under $100. 

 

“Do you remember Eliza, or even Angelica, asking for so much?” Philip asked, looking over at his wife who was leaning on the kitchen bench, writing a list of things they needed to buy.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Never mind.” Philip reached for his phone to research the price of a  _ BB-8 Sphero.  _ As he did, Catherine’s phone began to ring. Philip laughed slightly as she ran quickly into the hallway in an attempt to find her bag. 

 

Philip crossed the Sphero off of Peggy’s list. If she wanted a two hundred dollar remote controlled toy, she could buy it herself. 

 

“Ph-Philip…” Catherine was standing in the doorway, phone clenched tightly in her hand. 

 

“Catherine, what’s wrong?” Philip stood quickly, rushing toward his wife who looked as if she’d seen a ghost.

 

“It’s Alex. He’s in the hospital.” 

 

“Oh.”   
  


“Philip he must feel like he has no-one who cares about him.”   
  
“Why would he think that, Catherine?” Philip asked, although he thought he may know the answer.    
  
“He’s only been here for a week, and in all honesty he hasn’t gotten on very well with us. Particularly with you.” Catherine said, looking at Philip pointedly as they left the house. Philip shrugged, he knew it was true.

 

“What about John Laurens?” Philip asked. 

 

“Pardon?” Catherine said, confused. The past twenty minutes in the car, the couple had been silent, fearing the worst for Alex. 

 

“Alex likes John. A lot. He’s always messaging him.” 

 

“How do you know that? Alex rarely talks to you.”

 

“I can see what all the kids are doing on their phones, remember?” Philip said. “I downloaded that app that was recommended by Peggy’s teacher when they talked about the students using computers and iPads.”

 

“Oh okay. So, what about John?”

 

“As much as I don’t like him, Alex does and for some reason I think that he is going to make Alex feel the safest right now.” Philip admitted. He grabbed Catherine’s phone from the centre console and began to look through his contacts.

 

Eventually he found a contact listed as “Henry Laurens.” He opened it and clicked on ‘call.’ 

 

“Hello, you’ve reached Henry Laurens, I am unavailable at the moment. Leave a message and I’ll call you back.” His phone was off.

 

“What’s John’s mother’s name?” Philip asked looking for another Laurens in the contacts. 

 

“Eleanor Ball.” Catherine replied, not taking her eyes off the road. They were nearing the hospital. Philip pulled up Eleanor’s contact and pressed ‘call,’ holding the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello Catherine! How are you?” 

 

“Hello, Eleanor, this is Philip, Catherine’s husband.” 

 

“Oh, hello Philip, is everything okay?”

  
“Yes. I mean no, sorry.” Philip answered, tripping over his words. 

 

“What’s happened?” Eleanor asked, knowing it had to be serious. She knew Philip didn’t exactly like her son.

 

“Our foster son, Alexander has been hurt at school. He’s in the hospital.”

 

“Oh gosh. Does John know?” Her son had been talking nonstop about Alexander Hamilton. 

 

“I assume so.” Philip answered. “He’s actually the reason I was calling. Alexander and I, we don’t have the greatest relationship, but he seems to have gotten on really well with John. Catherine and I are going to the hospital. If they allow visitors, would you be able to bring John?” Philip asked. 

 

“Of course. I’m so sorry.” Eleanor said. “John should be home soon. Please keep me updated, Philip.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Philip looked up to see that Catherine was pulling into the hospital parking lot. “I have to go now, goodbye Eleanor.”

 

“Goodbye Philip, I’ll be thinking of Alexander.”

 

Philip hung up and gave Catherine her phone. He held her hand as they walked into the hospital. 

 

“Where do we go?” Catherine asked, gripping Philip’s

 

“Let’s ask someone.” Philip lead Catherine towards the information desk.

 

“Queens Hospital Center, how can I help?” 

 

“Hello, our son Alexander was brought here in an Ambulance from his school. Where can we find him?”

 

“What’s his name?” The lady asked, clearly bored. 

 

“Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Okay…” The lady murmured, typing something and looking at the computer screen. 

 

“His name isn’t in the system yet, so he’s probably in the trauma bay, waiting for handover from the paramedics.” 

 

“Okay thank you. Where can we find that? This isn’t the hospital we usually go to.” Catherine explained. The lady rolled her eyes and pointed them in the direction of the Emergency Room, where the trauma bay could be found.

 

\-----

While Catherine and Philip waited to hear from somebody about Alexander, a lady approached with clipboards and a pen.

 

“Mr and Mrs Schuyler? Foster parents of Alexander Hamilton?” She asked. After the pair nodded she handed them the clipboard and continued. 

 

“Can you please fill out these patient details and insurance detail forms for me? Initial here, here, sign here, initial here and then again sign on this one. When you’re done please bring it back to the desk. Thank you.” There seemed to be page after page as Catherine filled in the forms.

 

“Hello Mr and Mrs Schuyler.” Another lady with a clipboard sat down beside Philip a . 

 

“Can we see Alexander now?” Catherine asked, annoyed. They’d been waiting for an hour and no-one had spoken to them, apart from the admin lady with forms and the lady at the desk who told them to ‘take a seat and wait.’ 

 

“My name is Dr.  Rodríguez.” She said, ignoring Catherine’s question. “Now, you’re Alexander’s, foster parents?” She asked, looking down at the clipboard and flipping through the pages. 

“Yes, we are. Can we see him?” Repeated Catharine sharply.

 

“Alexander is currently undergoing some tests.” Dr Rodríguez said. “You need to understand that with the injuries Alexander sustained, the outcomes can vary significantly, they can be anywhere from moderate to fatal, and currently we do not know where he sits.” 

 

Catherine fell silent. Peggy had gotten into fights before, particularly with the boys at the school, but the outcome had never been this bad. It was something she’d never thought of. A fight between children didn’t mean death. It couldn’t.

 

“How long until he’ll be able to have visitors?” Philip asked, dreading the answer. He knew Alexander needed to see John.

 

“To begin with, it will only be family and then, depending on the seriousness of his injury it could be a few days or even longer before he’s able to have other visitors.”

 

“He’s only been with us for a week, and he hasn’t settled in, especially with me, yet.” Philip frowned slightly, picking at a thread on his jeans. He often wasn’t one to admit his own faults, but that he was to blame in regards to his relationship with his foster son. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The doctor said, looking anything but sorry. “It’s hospital policy.” 

 

Once the doctor had left, Philip looked up and down the hall as if to check if anyone was passing.

 

“Okay, we need a way to get John Laurens in to see Alex.” He said.

 

“Philip, I agree.” Catherine said slowly. “However, we don’t even know the extent of his injuries yet. Please, let’s just take it slowly.” She took her husband's hand in her own and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

\--

 

It was almost half an hour later when Dr Rodríguez returned. This time she was holding a folder and a pile of brochures. This time she didn’t sit, she just crouched down in front of the couple.

 

“Alexander has just had an MRI scan.” Dr Rodríguez explained, handing them a brochure titled  _ ‘Your Child’s MRI.’ _

 

“I know what an MRI is.” Philip grumbled. “Why couldn’t you do a CT scan? It’s so much quicker.” 

 

“Mr. Schuyler, I understand your concern but the team is doing the best they can to get the most reliable results.” Dr Rodríguez spoke calmly. 

 

Philip opened his mouth to speak but Catherine laid a hand on his arm. 

 

“Do you know anything more?” She asked the doctor. It had been over two hours since they received the call from Thayne and they knew nothing more than they had when they arrived. 

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m hear to talk to you about. Do you mind if I take a seat?”

 

Philip shook his head. Dr Rodríguez sat next to him, flipping through the brochures. She cleared her throat. 

 

“As I said before, head injuries can vary from moderate to fatal, and sometimes it can be hard to tell where a patient sits.” 

 

“Please.” Catherine said. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. “Please, just tell us what’s wrong with him.”

  
Handing Catherine one of the brochures, Dr Rodríguez finally gave an answer. “We currently believe Alexander has a Subdural Hematoma.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes you notice (particularly in regards to American schools,) please let me know so I can fix it.


	7. Save Your Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is admitted to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I hope this reasonably long chapter makes up for it. Xx

_ “Headache, confusion, vomiting, slurred speech or coma may appear immediately or weeks after a head injury. In some cases, a subdural haematoma may not cause symptoms. _ _   
_ _ Small or symptomless subdural haematomas may not need treatment and only need to be watched over time. For severe cases, surgery is often required.” _

 

All the brochures said the same thing. None gave more than a word of advice or comfort. Philip and Catherine Schuyler were each sat on uncomfortable, orange, plastic seats at the side of their foster son's hospital bed. Alexander was still unconscious, but everything was stable. Bags of fluid and medicine were hung up on a pole beside him. Machines reading oxygen saturation and respiration rate sat on the other side, creating a steady, oddly soothing rhythm.

 

“Wow, more machines than Peggy’s boyfriends so far this year!”  Catherine chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Philip grunted at the mention of Peggy’s boyfriends. He didn’t understand why a 13 year old girl needed one boyfriend, let alone one a week. 

 

“Who’s the most recent one?” He asked.

 

“Connor?” 

 

“No, he was last week.” 

 

“Evan?”

 

“Ah, yes. Evan.” Philip shook his head, laughing. “I wonder who it’ll be next week.” 

 

“She’s been talking an awful lot about the new kid!”

 

“Oh that’s right. Evan’ll be lucky to be ‘dating’ her by the end of the day.” Philip chuckled, using his fingers to make air quotation marks around the word ‘dating.’ 

 

Catherine laughed too, but the laugh came out hollow. It seemed wrong to be laughing when Alexander was laying on the bed, so sick.

 

“I’m going to get coffee.” Philip announced, breaking the breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air. He stood up, the chair  creating a high pitched squeak which caused Catherine to wince as it juddered across the linoleum floor , placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder and left the room. 

 

“Mrs. Schuyler?” 

 

Catherine turned to the door of the hospital room to see a large man in a black suit, with a red and green striped tie entering. He had a long, thick, white beard. He was the perfect example of what Catherine imagined Santa to look like if he was a real man who owned a toy factory. Around his neck was a short chain with a small, shiny gold cross. 

 

“Hello.” Catherine extended a hand towards the Santa-like man. “You can call me Catherine.”

 

Santa sat down on the chair Philip had left and nodded before continuing. “Well, Catherine, my name is Abasalom Netanyahu. I am a neurologist here at the Queens Hospital Centre. I will be monitoring Alexander and performing surgery if necessary.”

 

“Do you have any updates on Alexander?” Catherine asked, turning her chair to face the doctor.

 

“For now, it’s just a wait and see. The effects of a subdural hematoma can range from nothing to permanent disability, it all depends on the force of the hit and the patient. I’m sorry we can’t do anything more at the moment. The monitors attached to Alexander will let us know when he wakes up. We’ll know more then.” Dr. Netanyahu shook Catherine’s hand again and left the room. 

 

“Mrs Schuyler?” 

 

Catherine turned to the door yet again, almost thankful for the distractions from her thoughts. She couldn’t help but fear the worst. Standing in the doorway was a young nurse holding Alexander’s tatty backpack. Catherine stood up and walked towards the nurse.

 

“Hello.” 

 

“A young boy named John Laurens dropped this off. He said it was Alexander’s.” The nurse explained, holding the bag out towards Catherine. 

 

“Thank you.” Catherine smiled, taking the bag. “Did he say anything else?”

 

“Just that he hopes Alexander gets well soon. He did seem concerned. Are they good friends?”

 

“Yes.” Catherine said. “At least, I assume so. I haven’t spoken to Alexander much about his friends.” She added. 

 

“Well, he seemed lovely. OH! I almost forgot. He left a note!” The nurse reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper which she pressed into Catherine’s hand. “I’ll leave you be.” When the nurse had left, Catherine sat on the chair and listened to the steady rhythm that the machine beside Alexander’s bed made. 

 

“Hey, Alex.” She said, she slowly wrapped her wrapped her hand around the younger boy’s much smaller hand. It was cold, as if he’d just washed his hand, which, of course, he had not. “John Laurens came by. He dropped off your bag, I’ve just put it down here beside the bed. He also left a note. I’m not sure if it’s for you or for me, but I’m just going to give it to you. Here it is.” She folded the note smaller and placed it on the palm of Alexander’s hand. Then, finger by finger, she closed his hand into a fist and tucked it under the blanket. 

 

Catherine was so engrossed in making sure Alexander was comfortable which, if she was being honest, she was only doing to distract her from the loneliness she was feeling despite not being the only one in the room, that she didn’t notice her husband entering the room.

 

“Fucking hell, Phillip.” She swore as she spun around. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

“We’ll, you’d be in the right place.” Phillip grinned. Catherine just rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

 

“You’re such a dad.”

  
“Well, I do have fou-five kids.” Philip’s eyes swept over Alexander as he corrected himself. Catherine smiled and placed a hand on Philip’s arm. 

  
“You’re a really good father.” Catherine assured him. Philip sighed.

 

“Alex and I don’t even have a good relationship, we probably won’t.”

 

“If you don’t, then it’ll be on you, Philip. He’s scared. He can barely ask for a drink without thinking he’s going to annoy us. You need to talk to him.” She stared at her husband, and then at Alexander. “Please, Philip. You agreed to do this.”

 

“I didn’t think it’d be this hard.” He admitted.

 

“What did you expect? Someone who’s come from a happy place, with no trauma, ever? That doesn’t happen Philip. He’s been  _ hurt,  _ and you knew that.” Catherine was raising her voice, but she didn’t care. 

 

“Maybe we’re not the right family.”

 

“We? You mean  _ you,  _ Philip. We’re not just going to send him back, like a shirt that doesn’t fit. I didn’t expect you to love him the moment he walked through the door, but I expected you to try.”

 

“I HAVE TRIED.” 

 

“Now what? You’re just going to give up?” Catherine was crying now. They rarely fought, and when they did, it was hard. Philip stood up. He picked up his phone, car keys, and wallet and pushed them into his pocket. Then, without a word, he left the room. 

 

“Hey.” Catherine looked up, her tears blurring her vision slightly. It was the nurse from earlier.

  
  


“I’m sorry. Catherine mumbled. 

 

“It’s okay, hun.” The nurse sat on the chair that Philip had left. “My name’s Nurse Madision, but you can call me Nelly.”

 

“I’m Catherine.” Catherine smiled weakly.   
  
“I’m a foster mum, too.”

 

“You are?” Catherine wiped her eyes and faced Nelly.

 

“Yeah, and my husband was just like yours at first. I was so upset. So was James, our foster son, but this is them now.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photo which she handed to Catherine. 

 

Catherine smiled. The photo was of a boy and a man at a baseball game, their arms around each other, smiling widely.

 

“It will come good. Maybe not immediately. But it will. Can I give you a hug?” Catherine nodded, and Nelly wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sure you’re an amazing mum.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, hun. Would you like me to organise a taxi to take you home? Alexander will be alright here by himself tonight. We’ll take good care of him.” She smiled at Alexander.

 

“No thank you, I think I’ll call Philip.”

 

“Okay, just yell if you need.” Nelly smiled and left the room.”

 

Catherine reached into her pocket. “Oh  _ shit.”  _ She whispered to herself. “I left my phone in the car.” Despite having just told Nelly she’d be alright, Catherine found herself walking towards the nurses station. Thankfully Nelly was just leaving a patient's room, and Catherine was easily able to catch her.

 

“Would you be able to call Philip for me? I left my phone in his car.” 

 

“Of course, hun. My shift just finished. I’ll wait for him with you.”

 

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that. Go home to your family.” Catherine felt embarrassed.  _ I shouldn’t have said anything.  _

 

“They’ll just be playing Call of Duty.” Nelly laughed. “It’s much more peaceful here than it ever could be at my house. Come with me.” Nelly took Catherine into a small kitchen and flicked the kettle on. “Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?” 

 

“Tea, please.”

 

Nelly busied herself with making tea while Catherine began to wonder what Phillip was doing.  _ Please god, don’t let him drive. He was way too upset to be driving. _

 

“Could you um call Phillip now?” Catherine asked. “I’m so sorry to be annoying but I’m just so worried. He was so upset and he’s not good at focusing when he’s upset. I don’t want him driving when he’s like that. He’s not even a good driver normally.” The words tumbled out faster than she could think of them.

 

“Catherine, calm down. Phillip will be fine. Drink this, and I’ll call Philip.” Nelly handed Catherine the steaming cup of tea. The warmth of the cup in her hands calmed Catherine down instantaneously. 

 

“What’s his-”

 

“ 917-846-2590”

 

Nelly entered the number into her phone and stepped out of the kitchen. Catherine could still hear her end of the conversation.

 

“Hi. Phillip? Hello, I’m Nelly Madison. I’m Alexander’s nurse. No, no, nothing's wrong. Your wife, Catherine is just very worried about you. Yes, I understand that Philip. She left her phone in the car. Okay, see you then. I will. Bye-bye.” 

 

“Is he coming?” Catherine placed her mug down and ran out the kitchen, nearly knocking Nelly over. 

 

“He’ll be up here soon. He said to tell you he loves you.” 

 

_ Maybe, just maybe, things will work out.  _


End file.
